


Minty Fresh

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuteness involving a bottle of breath spray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minty Fresh

Dean was power napping in his parked Impala, lightly snoozing and listening to some old Stones tunes, when he heard the rustle of wings beside him. He jumped. “Jesus Christ, Cas! You scared the crap out of me."

“You shouldn't take the name of the Lord's son in vain," the angel scolded absently. He was rooting through the glove compartment of the Impala.

“What are you doing?" Dean asked.

“What do you keep in here?" Castiel wondered, inspecting the contents, pulling out fake IDs, old cell phones, and other various bits of paper.

“You came here just to ask me that?" Dean asked, reddening as the angel unsheathed a handful of Trojans.

Cas didn't answer. He was inspecting a small spray bottle containing blue liquid. “What's this?"

“Breath spray," replied Dean, taking the bottle and spritzing it into his mouth. “Minty fresh."

Cas took back the bottle and tried to spray it into his own mouth, but it was facing the other way and sprayed into the Impala's AC vents, which were of course on full blast at that moment. The men were washed over with a eucalyptus flavored mist.

Cas sniffed the lapel of his trenchcoat. “I smell minty fresh."

Dean gave a big booming laugh, cupped the angel's face, and kissed him. “You taste minty fresh too."

Castiel blushed happily.


End file.
